<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything’s Going to Be Ok by Chenford_Army_7A19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909290">Everything’s Going to Be Ok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenford_Army_7A19/pseuds/Chenford_Army_7A19'>Chenford_Army_7A19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenford_Army_7A19/pseuds/Chenford_Army_7A19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Tim get some unexpected, life-changing news. How will they deal with it? What will they do? And where do they go from here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford &amp; Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I’m writing another, completely unrelated fic a couple weeks ago, (which I still haven’t finished lol), and this idea popped into my head and I just started writing! I hope you enjoy it and it’s not just absolutely terrible! I had a lot of fun writing this and I just hope it actually turned out as well as I feel like it did! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1: Surprise!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucy stared in shock at the stick in her hand. </p><p> </p><p><em> Pregnant </em>it read. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe it. They’d only been dating for a little over two months and now a baby was going to be added to an already very complicated situation.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy had absolutely no idea how this could have possibly happened. </p><p> </p><p>They were always so careful and she took her birth control religiously. She’d never missed a dose in her life and she even had a stash of morning after pills, just in case. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy quickly tossed it in the trash can before getting dressed and ready to head into work. </p><p> </p><p>She frowned and a whole new panic flooded over her.</p><p> </p><p><em> Work. Tim. Oh god. How the hell am I even supposed to tell him something like this? </em>she thought. </p><p> </p><p>Then a thought/idea popped into her head. </p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy tests aren’t always 100% accurate. It could’ve been faulty (much like her birth control, apparently). There was still a chance this might just be a false positive! </p><p> </p><p>She could call in and tell Sergeant...crap...Tim had been promoted to Grey’s position after Grey was promoted to captain...Tim would be the one she’d have to call. </p><p> </p><p>Anyways, she’d call in and tell him she’d be in late. Then she could go to the urgent care down the road and get a test done there. They would be able to confirm whether or not she’s pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy sighed and took a few long, deep breaths before picking up her phone and calling Tim. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey Lucy. Is this work or play?” </em>he answered flirtatiously. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy wasn’t in a flirting mood. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Work. Listen, I’ve um, got a doctor’s appointment this morning that I completely forgot about. Anyways, I’m going to be in late today. Like maybe 10:00? I’m so sorry it’s such late notice, but I hope it’s ok!” </em>she told him nervously. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah. That’ll be fine. I’ll put Jackson on desk duty until you get in and then you two can partner up for the day. Everything’s ok, right?” </em>Tim quickly replied. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah. Everything’s fine. I promise!” </em> she assured him <em> . “And tell Jackson I’m sorry about getting him stuck on desk duty the first 3 hours of his shift!” she added.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Tim chuckled </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ok. Listen I’ve got to get ready for roll call. Have fun at the doctor and I’ll see you when you get here! Love you!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Love you too!” </em>she cracked a small smile as they both hung up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lucy Goes to the Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy decided to go to Urgent Care to get a second pregnancy test! She also worries about the future and begins to come to terms with her situation. Also, she still hasn’t told Tim yet!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I decided to add one more chapter since the first was super short! Enjoy and don’t forget to leave feedback!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2: Lucy Goes To The Doctor:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy anxiously walked into the urgent care clinic and up to the check-in desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi! Welcome to Shaw-Memorial Wilshire Urgent Care! What brings you in today?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the reception nurse asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy swallowed the bile rising through her throat. She took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um. I think I might be pregnant. I already took an at home test and it came back positive, but I want to confirm it before I tell the father.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she explained shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok! No problem! You’ll just need to fill out these forms and we’ll get you in as soon as possible.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the nurse replied cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy took the clipboard and sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began answering all the questions and filling out all the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When was your last menstrual cycle? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy checked her tracker app. She’d missed her period this month. And Lucy Chen was NEVER late. Somehow she’d managed to miss that fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What symptoms are you experiencing? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat there and thought for a minute. She’d been a bit nauseous, had felt kind of bloated the past couple weeks, had definitely been peeing a lot more and had been extra tired (probably why she had overlooked the missed period.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What’s your marital status? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Is dating your former-T.O, who also happens to now be your boss again, but also the love of your life, soulmate, and whole entire world an option, or should she just put single (which she might be once she tells him she’s pregnant), she wondered, before marking the single option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Are you pregnant?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears began to spill down her face. She was, indeed, more than likely pregnant. With Tim’s baby. What if he got mad. What if he didn’t want kids. What if he leaves her. What if she has to raise this baby on her own? What if he ended up hating her for this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cried even harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Who are your emergency contacts?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scribbled Tim’s name and phone number down and then added Jackson’s as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She filled out a few more things before taking it all back up to the desk and once again quietly sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 15 excruciatingly long minutes later (even more nerve-wracking than the time she got stuck with the used needle and had to wait for lab results), she finally heard her name called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lucy Chen...Lucy Chen?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy got up and followed the nurse back to a room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi Lucy! My name’s Macey and I’ll be taking care of you today! So, I hear you might be pregnant?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy nodded sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok then, I’m just going to draw some blood from your arm and then we’ll run a few tests, and find out for sure whether you’ve got a little mini-me in the making! If you do, the doctor will come in, do a quick ultrasound and check a few things and then you’ll be all set!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy winced as the needle poked into her arm before tears spilled out again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macey looked at her sympathetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey. Awww. Lucy. It’s gonna be alright! I take it this wasn’t planned? Listen, if you are pregnant, you’ve got plenty of options. Just, don’t worry, ok? I’ll be right back.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy knew exactly what ‘options’ the nurse was talking about. And she refused to even consider it. Maybe, if anyone else but Tim was the father, but this “maybe baby” was just as much Tim as it was her, so a huge part of her heart already belonged to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat, waiting impatiently for the results, so tempted to just call Tim and tell him everything. But, she waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, a doctor walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi Lucy. I’m Dr. Short. I’ve got your test results back, and you are, in fact, pregnant. About 8 weeks to be exact! And your due date is somewhere around August 27th. Congratulations!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she introduced herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy burst into tears again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor moved to comfort her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shhh shhh shhh. It’s ok. Everything’s going to be ok. Do you want to hear your baby’s heartbeat Lucy?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy tearfully nodded yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later she was laying there, in awe, listening to the tiny heartbeat filling the small room. Tears welled in her eyes as she reached for her phone to record a short video of it to show Tim when she finally told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok Lucy. Everything looks great! Heartbeat is strong and the fetus looks healthy! I’ll just get you a few copies of the sonogram and we’ll get you out of here, ok?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was crying again, but this time she had a huge, glowing smile lighting up her entire face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m that moment, she knew everything would be ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Where Do We Go From Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy tells Tim the big news, but not before she accidentally spills it to someone else! Then they have to deal with the professional consequences and make a huge decision regarding their jobs and futures at Mid-Wilshire!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg! Thank you so much for the amazing feedback in the comments! I’m so glad you like it! I’m going to post this chapter and then probably start trying to update maybe Monday/Wednesday or something (there are only 10 chapters, so it shouldn’t take too long to get it all posted!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3: Where Do We Go From Here?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 10:15 when Lucy came out of the locker room, uniform on and ready to get out on patrol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As always, Tim was there waiting for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved to stand dangerously close to her, their lips nearly touching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Lucy! Nice to see you finally decided to come into work today. How was the doctor? Everything ok?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered, occasionally glancing around the bullpen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, the doctor was...good. And just like when you asked 4 hours ago, everything is ok. Quit worrying so much!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she whispered back, sneaking a small peck on the lips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll tell you all about the doctor later. But right now, I’ve got to go rescue Jackson from the front desk!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later in the shop </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy had been a bit more quiet than usual and Jackson had definitely noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. You were late to work for a ‘forgotten’ doctor’s appointment, we’ve had to stop three times for you to puke your guts out, and you’ve been way too quiet today. So spill. What’s going on Lucy? Did you get bad news at the doctor? Are you sick? You know I’m gonna get it out of you before end of shift!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jackson prodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen. What I’m about to tell you, stays between us. You absolutely can’t tell anyone, especially Tim. Got it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she glared nervously at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. You’re really scaring me Luce. Just tell me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t forget about a doctor’s appointment. I made that up. I had to go to the urgent care place down the road. I went to get a pregnancy test. Jackson. I’m pregnant. Like, 8 weeks pregnant.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she began sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson was in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? That’s...that’s...it’s Tim’s, right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy giggled a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? Of course it’s Tim’s! Have I dated anyone else in the past 8 weeks?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course. Yeah. Sorry. I’m just...still trying to process this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do I tell him Jackson? What if he doesn’t want a baby? What if he gets mad? What if he hates me and leaves me alone to raise this baby?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson stared at her in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seriously? This is Tim we’re talking about. He’s so crazily, madly in love with you. Has been since day 1. There is no way he’ll hate you. And he definitely wouldn’t leave you and the baby! He’ll probably propose on the spot when you tell him!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he assured her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now come on, we’ve only got like 45 minutes left of this shift. Let’s head back to the station and I’ll get started on paperwork while you talk to Tim, ok?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive back to the station felt much shorter than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson parked the shop in the garage and they walked down to the break room together and grabbed a snack (Lucy grabbed some sour gummy bears, which she normally hated, but was now craving like crazy). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson carried his coffee over to sit on the couch next to Lucy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught one whiff of it, gagged, and made a beeline for the trash can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t notice Tim, who had been waking past, until he burst into the room after seeing the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“LUCY! Are you ok? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked, beyond worried before turning to Jackson, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>West? What’d you do to her?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson looked at him dumbfounded before simply responding with a completely straight face…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it’s more like what you did to her.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy scowled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim was utterly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was furious, but she had to admit it was pretty funny seeing Tim so flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you mind giving us the room? I’ll be down to help with paperwork in a few minutes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy nodded at Jackson, stifling her laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hurriedly left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim was growing more and more concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. What’s going on? You got something you need to tell me? Spit it out, boot.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was getting increasingly more agitated with every second that passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy braced herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This morning, when I said I was at the doctor...I was actually at urgent care getting a…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sighed </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was getting a pregnancy test done. I took an at-home test this morning and it came back positive, but I wanted to make sure before I told you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim knew what was coming next. Two words that would change his life forever. A huge, goofy grin escaped him and filled his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m pregnant.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy finished, holding up her phone to show him the video of the baby’s heartbeat she’d taken, now in tears once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim’s eyes lit up. They were so bright, they almost matched his beaming smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh wow! Lucy! I don’t know what to say! This is incredible. I mean the situation’s obviously not ideal, but everything will be fine...AND...WE’RE HAVING A BABY!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care who saw as he pulled her into his arms and showered her with kisses as he gently placed his hand on her belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lucy. What’s going on? Aren’t you happy? We’re having a baby!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he softly asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Yeah, I’m happy. It’s just, we’ve barely been dating a month and you’re my boss, and...what are we supposed to tell people? I mean, I’m only 8 weeks, so obviously no one’s going to have a clue that I’m pregnant yet, but it’s only a matter of time before this baby starts really growing and I start showing. What then? I can’t just casually tell people I slept with Sergeant Bradford and he knocked me up! God. How did this even happen?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim held Lucy in his arms, rubbing circles up and down her back to help calm her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh. Luce, it’s going to be ok. We’ll figure it out. I promise. We should probably go talk to Grey though. But everything’s going to be fine.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Lucy’s sobs subsided, she rinsed her face off and they headed up to Captain Grey’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached his office, Lucy felt another wave of nausea coming on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to retch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh god. I can’t do thi..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she couldn’t contain it and vomited into a trash can in the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Was that nerves or just morning sickness?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To which Lucy replied </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A little bit of both? Mostly nerves though. I’ve never puked so much in my life!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim took her hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise. It’s going to be ok Luce.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reassured her as he knocked on the door to Grey’s office with his free hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come in!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Captain Grey shouted as he waved them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Officer Chen, Sergeant Bradford, what can I do for you two?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy’s hands fidgeted as she lightly bounced and shifted on the balls of her feet. She could barely keep her eyes on Grey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim cupped his hand around hers again, rubbing circles on it with his thumb, a gentle reassurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, so you know Officer Chen and I are...involved, right? We started dating </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>before </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I was promoted. Anyways, um...well, our relationship just got a whole lot more complicated so we felt it’s our duty to inform you of that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told Grey matter-of-factory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Grey didn’t fully understand. He massaged the bridge of his nose, taking a long, deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And just how did it get more complicated? Please enlighten me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was Lucy that spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir. I found out today that I’m pregnant. 8 weeks pregnant. And obviously it’s Sergeant Bradford’s.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grey looked like he was about to explode. He sat deadly still, staring them both down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m happy for you. Really, I am. But do you realize the new level of conflict and issues this brings? Listen, I know you two have done a great job separating your personal and professional lives and maintaining professional demeanors at work since your relationship started. I also know neither of you would ever do anything to compromise the integrity of yourselves or this department. However, adding a baby into the picture changes things, and as hard as you two may try to avoid it, there will absolutely be a conflict of interest. Therefore, it’s in your best interest for one of you to transfer out of Mid-Wilshire, and there just so happens to be a sergeant’s position opening up in North Hollywood, that buddy of mine still owes me a favor. I will recommend you for that position if you want Tim. The other option is for Officer Chen to request a transfer. Decide and let me know by tomorrow morning. You are dismissed. And Tim, Lucy? Congratulations!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think they’ll do? Will Tim leave or will Lucy? Also, what’d you think of Tim’s reaction to the news? Also, I completely pictures that Jackson/Lucy in the shop scene in my head and could literally hear them saying the words lol! It just felt so in-character to me, what do you think? The Jackson/Lucy friendship is my absolute favorite on the show so I like to try to add scenes with them whenever I can!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Discussions and Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and Lucy weigh their options going forward which leads to a fight and finally a decision on Tim and Lucy’s futures at Mid-Wislhire</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, thank you for all the feedback (both in the comments and via kudos)!! You all are amazing and awesome! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter</strong>
  <b> 4: Discussions and Decisions</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy flopped onto the couch as soon as they got back to Tim’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m starving! What’ve you got to eat babe?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know. We literally just walked in the door!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think there’s some of those veggie burgers you like in the freezer and some frozen fries too! And I’ve got plenty of pickles!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he shouted as he searched through the freezer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ooh! That sounds </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>amazing</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>! But remember, I’m eating for two now, which means I’m gonna need more than one of those burgers, and definitely extra fries!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she shouted in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim made quick work of cooking the burgers and fries. He made sure to add extra extra pickles for Lucy and carefully carried the plates out to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he handed Lucy her food, she smelled the pickles and her face soured as she began to dry heave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dashed off to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim followed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is my cooking really that bad?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked, leaning against the door grinning as Lucy continued throwing up everything in her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally caught her breath for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nope. Apparently this baby </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>does not </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>like pickles as much as their mommy does.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she weakly laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re alright now though?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. Guess I better get used to it! Let me clean up and we can finish dinner and talk about that conversation earlier with Grey.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sighed, pulling herself up and off the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded and left to go fix her a new, g(pickle-less) plate of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy rinsed her mouth, washed her hands, and went to sit back down next to Tim on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed her the fresh plate and they finally ate their dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just sat there for a few minutes, neither saying a single word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy broke the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You love Mid-Wilshire. You’ve been there for like, 10 years now, it’s basically your second home. And on top of that, you just got your dream job. You’re a sergeant, and you told me just the other day, there is no other place you’d rather be doing said dream job. I cannot ask you to just give all of that up. What if I put in for a transfer? I mean, Jackson’s about to take that senior lead officer position that just opened up, and Nolan’s transferring to Malibu, so it’s not like I’d be leaving them.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim just shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lucy. I love that you’re willing to do that for me, but I don’t mind, really. If you want to stay at Mid-Wilshire, I’ll take the North Hollywood position. I can’t ask you to give everything up either.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy gazed sadly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. You are absolutely not giving up your dream job. Listen, I just saw the other day, there’s an opening in West L.A. I’m sure Grey would probably put in a good word for me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim grabbed the dirty dinner plates off the coffee table and stormed off to the kitchen, fuming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, and most of the time these things take weeks.  By the time the transfer is approved and you actually start at a new station, you’ll...” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll what Tim? BE PREGNANT!?!? Because I’m pretty sure we’ve already figured that one out. What, you think I don’t already know that </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>everyone</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> will see me as just the cop that got knocked up by her former T.O, her sergeant-boss-boyfriend? I’ll literally be marked for my entire career. But guess what, I don’t care! I really don’t. Let them say whatever the hell they want. Because I absolutely, totally and completely love you, and horrible timing aside, I couldn’t be happier to be starting a family with you. If transferring stations is what’s best for us, for our family, then that’s what I’m going to do, ok?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim dropped the plates into the sink and began scrubbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look. I’m just worried about you, ok? A new job is always stressful, and then add that to you being pregnant...what if something happens to you? Or the baby? You don’t need the added stress right now Luce.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy stormed off to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, and you think you know exactly what I need? I’m the one unexpectedly growing an actual human inside of me. I’m the one who was in an absolute panic this morning. I was alone. And terrified. All I could think about was if you were going to hate me. Or leave me to raise this baby on my own. Honestly Tim. I’m the one doing the heavy lifting for the next 9 months. I’m literally going to bring a whole baby into this world. I think I can figure out what I need and don’t need. And I can sure as hell handle a new job.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bedroom door slammed shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim punched his fist into the cabinet. Then he began cleaning up the kitchen, silently simmering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he was finished cleaning up, it had been nearly an hour since the fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut off all the lights and tiptoed into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy laid in the bed, passed out. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were bright red and puffy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim felt awful. She had probably cried herself to sleep. All because he’d been such an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently slipped into bed. Not gently enough though because Lucy stirred awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him before rolling over to face away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lucy. I’m sorry. I could never hate you. Never. No matter what. And I would never in a million years leave you to raise this baby...our baby, on your own. I can’t even imagine how scary it was this morning. But I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere. I’m just scared, ok? I almost lost you in that barrel and it just about killed me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you had died that day. I’ve been scared of losing you ever since. And now we’re adding a baby into the mix. You two are my entire world and I just...I would rather die than have anything happen to you. It destroys me...every single day, watching you walk out that door, not knowing if you’ll be coming back at the end of the day. And now I have to worry about you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>and </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>a baby” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and glanced over at her, pulling her hand into his before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But at least being at Mid-Wilshire, I know the people you’re going out on patrol with, I know I can trust them with your life. I know they’ll have your back. I don’t know many people over at West L.A, they just did a massive overhaul over there last year after everything with Armstrong and transferred most of the people I did know to other stations. I…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy finally rolled back over to face him, tears glossing her bloodshot eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry. I was so focused on myself after everything with Caleb. I didn’t even stop to think how you must have felt. You’ve just been keeping all this hidden away? I mean, yeah, I was the one buried alive, who nearly died, but I can’t imagine how it must’ve felt, not knowing where I was or if I was dead or alive for so long. And then to have to pull my lifeless body out of that barrel...god Tim, I’m so so sorry. But I’ll be fine. I promise. I mean, I had you for a T.O and you were a damn good one. You taught me so well and now I need you to just trust me, ok?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she curled herself into his body, head resting on his chest, her big brown eyes staring up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim hesitantly nodded as he took a long, deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. First of all, you do not need to apologize. The only thing you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>should</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> have been focused on was yourself, got it? Honestly, just you sitting next to me in the shop helped me more than you’ll ever know. Now, I’ll be stopping by West L.A </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>before</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> you start, to meet your new partner, watch commander, and some of the officers you’ll be working with.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t look at me like that Luce. I would just feel so much better knowing some of the people you’ll be working with. I’ll never stop worrying about you, and if I don’t do this, I’m afraid it might just eat me alive, especially now that you’re carrying our baby. Just please, let me do this one thing. I love you so much and…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy kissed him up and down his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. If it would make you feel better, I’ll take you there myself. I happen to already know a couple people there that I could introduce you to, provided I actually get the transfer approved!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she whispered, finally reaching his soft lips and gently kissing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day they went straight to Grey’s office and gave him their decision. Tim would stay, Lucy would go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later, her transfer was approved. She would be leaving Mid-Wilshire and joining the squad at West L.A. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how’d you like it? What’d you think about the big fight? How do you feel about Lucy leaving Mid-Wishire? Drop some feedback in the comments if you want and feel free to leave kudos if you’d like! </p><p>Also, I’m going to post the next chapter Monday and then start regularly posting on a Monday/Wednesday schedule until it’s all posted! Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy starts at her new station and despite having a genuinely good, new partner and meeting a few people, her first day is kind of rough.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’re still reading this fic, thank you so much! I hope you’re still enjoying it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5: The First Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was excited, but as expected, fairly nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d never worked at a station without Tim before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t be standing there to greet her as she came out of the locker room. There would be no stolen glances or secret kisses throughout the day, or their secret “breaks,” sneaking off to random rooms for a long, stretched out kiss, that would inevitably devolve into a make out session that rivaled a high school couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy’s thoughts were interrupted by a woman’s voice. The woman didn’t appear to me much older than herself, maybe 35 at most. She had gorgeous, mid-length, enviously wavy strawberry-blonde hair and huge hazel eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi Officer Chen! Welcome to West L.A! I’m Officer Holly Lewis, and I’m your new partner! It’s so nice to meet you! And I hear you’ve got a little bun in the oven! Congratulations! If you need absolutely anything, please don’t hesitate to ask! I’m so excited to be riding with you! I heard you had that super cute T.O... Brantley was it?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was a bit annoyed by the name mix-up. Honestly, how could you get Tim’s name wrong? she wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Bradford. Tim Bradford” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she corrected her </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And yeah, he was my T.O, but I was a bit more concerned with my training than his smoldering good looks.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy teasingly smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly began laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course Officer Chen. I hear he’s a real hardass, kind of a jerk, but a helluva T.O. Any truth to that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she teased, obviously clueless to the relationship between her new partner and the “super cute” Tim Bradford. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy shook her head in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, yeah, he was a hardass at first, but I somehow managed to soften him a bit. He was a great T.O with a really good heart. And he was calculating...never cruel, and never a jerk.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she told Officer Lewis, a bit irked at her calling Tim a jerk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, ok then! I’d love to meet him sometime...if you know what I mean! Anyways, we should get to roll call. C’mon, you can sit with Mel and Nate and I.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she waved Lucy along with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in and barely got sat down before Officer Lewis began introductions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mel, Nate! This is my new partner, Lucy Chen! She comes to us from Mid-Wilshire. And, she’s a soon-to-be momma!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she excitedly told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was a bit annoyed. She and Tim hadn’t told anyone but Grey yet and her new partner was seemingly just telling it to anyone and everyone who would listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Holly...Officer Lewis. Um, would you mind, maybe keeping that to yourself. The father and I haven’t really told anyone except my former captain and Captain Diaz yet, and we really want to tell our friends and parents before we tell anyone else.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she passive-aggressively chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly apologized profusely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After sitting through roll call, grabbing their kit bags, and setting up the shop, not to mention Lucy fielding all the questions about her infamous kidnapping by “curious” yet clueless co-workers, her first day on patrol at West L.A was a go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d barely made it through their first call before, a wave of morning sickness hit Lucy like a train, despite it having begun to subside as she reached the 12-week mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spent the next 25 minutes in a cramped, less-than-sanitary convenience store bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as that subsided, Lucy had to pee. Then she got sick again. And after that she needed to pee...again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chen? Everything ok in there?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she heard Holly ask through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. I’m just finishing up! I’ll be out in a second.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy hollered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally got back out on patrol, they worked straight through to lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mel and Nate met them at a group of food trucks just down the street from the station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they got out, all the smells hit Lucy at once and she found herself hunched over a trash can, once again emptying the contents of her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wave of morning sickness didn’t last as long as the first, which Lucy was thankful for, so she decided to take a walk and call Tim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Lewis! I’m gonna take a walk, try to settle my stomach down a bit. I’ll be back in a few!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she called out to her partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly nodded and waved her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone barely had time to get a full ring out before Lucy heard a familiar, comforting voice answer on the other end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luce! Hey. Is everything ok? How’s your first day?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy began sobbing, a combination of her ever-increasing hormones and all the kidnapping questions she’d had to deal with earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lucy. Talk to me. What’s going on? Did something happen? Do I need to kick someone’s ass? You know I would...for you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy composed herself enough to talk to Tim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just...I miss Mid-Wilshire. I miss everyone there. I miss you. And I spent almost 30 minutes puking and then peeing and then puking again...and then peeing again this morning. Then I puked again at lunch and...never mind.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she confided in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim steeled himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what Lucy. What happened?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy began crying harder and her breaths became shallower and shallower. There was a hitch in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“After roll call, people kept coming up and asking me about...about Caleb and the kidnapping and the barrel. It just...brought up a lot of stuff I hadn’t expected. But honestly, I’m fine now. Anyways, lunch is almost over. I’ve got to get back. I just really needed to hear your voice. Love you. See you tonight!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> She told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT THE HELL? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD THINK IT’S OK TO ASK ABOUT THAT??” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he fumed into the phone before his voice softened “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You sure you’re ok?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine...I’ll be fine. I promise. Now, I’ve really got to go.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she assured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much he could do, so Tim gave in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. But if you need me just call. Love you Luce. See you later.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, resigned, before they both hung up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of Lucy’s first shift went pretty well, aside from how hungry she got towards the end since she had skipped lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly and Lucy got back to the station about 20 minutes before their shift ended and decided to put the last of their paperwork off until the next morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly could tell how exhausted and hungry Lucy was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Chen. Go home! Get some food...and sleep. Great job out there today! It was great working with you. See you tomorrow!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she practically pushed Lucy into the locker room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy pulled off her wool uniform pants and unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off before sliding her white undershirt over her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that she noticed. She laid a hand on her abdomen, unable to take her eyes off the newly visible bump. Lucy had been in such a rush this morning that she hadn’t even noticed it, and it didn’t seem like anyone else had either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Mel walked in and squealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my gosh! Lucy! Awww! Look at your baby bump! It’s soooo cute! Your uniform and vest hides it well!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was speechless and flustered. She quickly pulled on her top and a pair of leggings, zipped her boots, and rushed out of the locker room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car door wouldn’t open fast enough. Lucy could hardly catch her breath and tears were streaming down her face. Climbing into the quiet, peaceful familiarity of her car, she began to relax before she backed out of the parking spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>30 long minutes later Lucy was home, falling into Tim’s arms as she opened the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally felt safe again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How’d the rest of your day go? Anyone ask any more questions?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim asked as he squeezed her tightly in his embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. But one of the other officers, Mel, walked into the locker room while I was changing after shift and noticed my bump. I freaked out. I didn’t know whether she saw the tattoo or not and I...couldn’t handle any more questions, so I just ran out. Like, I didn’t even say anything. She probably thinks I’m crazy now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy sniffled and giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim combed his fingers through her hair, gently kissing the top of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s ok. She’d figure it out eventually anyways!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy playfully smacked his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut-up! You’re so mean! You know that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A look of realization fell across Tim’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait. Since when do you have a bump? You didn’t have one the other day?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked, shocked and confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Relax. I just noticed it tonight in the locker room. You can’t even hardly see it! See?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy told him as she pulled her shirt up to show him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in awe as he quickly placed his hand on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh wow! This is amazing! And I must say it suits you Lucy Chen. Pregnant looks good on you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah? Wait a few months and tell me that when I look like a beached whale!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. I will. You’ll be the most beautiful whale I’ve ever seen though!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he smirked. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How’d you like this chapter? I hope it was ok? What was your favorite part? What did you like? What didn’t you like? I’m adding one more chapter after this for today, and then I’ll add the next couple chapters Wednesday, and should have the final chapters posted next Monday! Hopefully by then I’ll have my other fic finished so I can start posting it, but no guarantees lol!) </p><p>Anyways, please feel free to leave comments, feedback, kudo etc, if you’d like!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pregnant Looks Good on You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy has reached the 36-week mark, she’s absolutely miserable, and is just a couple weeks from going on maternity leave...will she actually make it two more weeks before taking the maternity leave though?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6: Pregnant Looks Good on You!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucy literally rolled out of bed. Tim helped pull her upright. </p><p> </p><p>She was now just shy of 36 weeks pregnant and had two weeks before her maternity leave started. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are we sure we’re not having twins or something? Because this is just getting ridiculous. I don’t think my stomach could possibly stretch anymore, and yet I still have 4 weeks left until my due date.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tim smiled. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, no. It’s not twins...it better not be twins, or we’ll be having a long talk with the doctor. You’ve only got two weeks left until maternity leave starts, maybe by then our little girl will be ready to make an early appearance!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucy frowned. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh god. Tim! We still have to get the nursery finished and baby-proof the house, and we still haven’t picked a name! There’s still so much to do and so little time!” </em>she was beginning to panic. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Lucy. Just relax, ok? After today, we’ve got the whole weekend off to get all this stuff done. It’ll be fine.” </em>he said, trying to calm her nerves. </p><p> </p><p>They both finished getting dressed and walked out the door and got in the truck together. </p><p> </p><p>Tim dropped her off at her station. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ok. I’ll pick you up tonight and we’ll get working on finishing the nursery. Be thinking of some names while you’re sitting around all day too! Love you Lucy!!” </em>he shouted as she wobbled into the building. </p><p> </p><p>Holly greeted her at the door, as usual. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey! How’s my favorite mama bear today!?” </em>she exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy glared at her. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ready to get this thing out of me! My back hurts. My front hurts. And it’s like she’s using my bladder as a punching bag and trying to kick her way out 24/7. Not to mention my swollen clown feet and general discomfort. I. Hate. Being. Pregnant!” </em>Lucy complained. </p><p> </p><p>Holly giggled. </p><p> </p><p><em> “She’ll be here soon enough! So, decided on any names yet?” </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “No. Now, I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to pee...again.” </em>Lucy grumbled. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah. Of course! Oh, Mel and I and a few other people here at the station want to throw you a shower! When would be good for you?” </em>Holly quickly asked. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I’m off this weekend, but Tim and I have a bunch of stuff to get ready and I’m not off again until next Wednesday and Thursday, so maybe then?” </em>she suggested before rushing into the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy spent the rest of the day sitting at the front desk, taking walk-ins and desperately shifting and rotating every way she could think of, trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>She got up and walked around. She did stretches. Nothing seemed to help, so she called Tim. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I feel like I’m carrying a bowling ball inside of me. My back hurts. Everything hurts. And I can’t get comfortable no matter what I do. Sitting is awful. Walking is awful. Moving is awful. I just want her to be here already. I can’t do this anymore!” </em>she sobbed into the phone. </p><p> </p><p>Tim hated how distressed Lucy was. He hated seeing and hearing her like this, even if it was because she was carrying their child. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Can you go talk to your watch commander? Or maybe Captain Diaz? I think maybe you should go on maternity leave early. If not you’ll just stress yourself and the baby out, which neither of you needs. Go talk to them and then call me back, ok?” </em>he calmly told her. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy waddled to Sergeant Grant’s office and knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Officer Chen! Please come in. Have a seat! How can I help you?” </em>the sergeant pleasantly greeted her. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hi Sergeant Grant. I wasn’t sure whether I should talk to you about this or Captain Diaz, but I think I may need to take my maternity leave earlier than expected. It’s just...I can’t get comfortable, and sitting all day isn’t helping anything, even with more frequent breaks and walking around and the other accommodations. I’m afraid it might be putting too much stress on the baby, so I was hoping I could start after today.” </em>she explained. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Understood. You’ll definitely need to talk to the captain. If you want I can go with you and we can get something worked out!” </em>Sergeant Grant replied sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>They headed up to the Captain’s office and after about 45 minutes it was decided that Lucy would be going on maternity leave, effective immediately after shift today. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy called Tim and let him know before powering through the rest of her shift. </p><p> </p><p>She ran into Holly on her way out of the locker room.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey! I hear you’re on maternity leave now! If you need anything, you let me know, ok? Also, does next Saturday work for your shower?” </em>Holly greeted her. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy half grinned, half grimaced. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sorry. She’s really active today! But yeah, next Saturday is great! Just text me the details, ok?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Holly nodded as Lucy exited the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>Tim pulled up just as Lucy walked out the station doors. </p><p> </p><p>He jumped out of the truck and rushed over to walk with her.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Rough day huh? Did you come up with any name ideas?” </em>he asked, planting a kiss on her cheek. </p><p> </p><p><em> “You know, between trying to get comfortable, what seemed like a record amount of citizen complaints and reports, and </em> <b> <em>your </em> </b> <em> daughter constantly kicking me, I had surprisingly little time to think of baby names!” </em>she joked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, feel free to leave feedback in the comments if you’d like! Thank you for reading and I’ll have the next 2 chapters posted Wednesday...and I think you’re going to like Chapter 7 because Tim and Lucy pick a name for baby Bradford and I’m so excited for you all to see what name they picked! Any guesses what the name might be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Name for Baby Bradford!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and Lucy finally pick a name for Baby Bradford!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...it’s like midnight where I live, and technically Wednesday, and I was too excited about finally revealing the baby’s name that I decided to post this chapter before I go to sleep! Anyways, enjoy and I hope you like the name!!<br/>Also, if anyone ever watched Witches of East End (which was an amazing show btw...and has Eric Winter in it), there is a fairly subtle reference to it with the name Ingrid lol!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 7: A Name For Baby Bradford!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah. Ok. Fair enough. But I thought of a couple! What about Elaina Grace, or Ruby Elizabeth?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucy accidentally scoffed at the last one. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ruby? I mean it’s kinda pretty, but it just doesn’t feel right. I like Elaina though! Elaina Anne?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tim just shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ok. How about we brainstorm on the way home!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “What about...Luna Grace? Or Olivia Blake!” </em>Lucy suggested. </p><p> </p><p>Tim glanced over at her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Luna? It’s not bad, but isn’t that Grey’s wife’s name? We’d never hear the end of it from Harper and Lopez for not naming our kid after them. Olivia’s not bad though. I like Olivia Grace! Charlotte?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, you’re right. Charlotte is pretty too! How do you feel about Ingrid?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tim’s face dropped. </p><p> </p><p><em> “No. Absolutely not. I had an ex named Ingrid. Things ended really...weird with her.” </em>he vetoed. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ok. No Ingrid. What about Harper or Zoe?” </em>Lucy asked. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Same issue as last time, we name her Harper, Angela will give me hell for not naming the baby after her. I do like Zoe though. I think that’s the one.” </em>Tim told her. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I hadn’t even thought about that! So, Zoe it is! Now for a middle name...Zoe Anne, Zoe Grace, or Zoe Elizabeth?” </em>Lucy asked, grinning from ear to ear. </p><p> </p><p>Tim thought for a second. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I think I like Zoe Anne. It’s perfect.” </em>he beamed. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy was crying, one hand cradling her belly, the other clutching Tim’s hand. </p><p> </p><p><em> “You hear that baby girl! You’ve got a name! Hi Zoe. Mommy and daddy can’t wait to meet you soon!” </em>she whispered softly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...how do you like the name?? Captain Anderson was always one of my favorite characters in Season 1 and I was so sad when they killed her off, so I decided that I wanted Tim and Lucy’s baby’s name to be a tribute to her! Feel free to leave comments and feedback! Also, I know this chapter is super short, but I’m going to post the next chapter (which is way longer), in the morning...or early afternoon (at latest)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Surprise 2!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and Lucy put the finishing touches on the nursery. Tim and the Mid-Wilshire group have a surprise baby shower for Lucy. John, with some help from Tim, gives them a very heartfelt, handmade gift!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a lot longer than the previous chapter that I posted earlier! I’m planning to post the final 2 chapters on Monday (if I don’t get too excited/anxious and post them earlier)!! Also, I hope you liked the name they picked for the baby and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter<b> 8: Surprise 2!!</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy woke up Saturday morning. She felt the baby kicking up a storm again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Zoe! You ready to make an appearance soon? Mommy’s sure ready to have you out here with her!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy </span>
  <span>couldn’t help but giggle happily as she said the name she and Tim had finally decided on yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Lucy! C’mon, let’s get to work finishing the nursery. I’ve got a surprise for you later! I think you’re going to love it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim shouted, popping his head out the nursery door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim and Lucy spent the next several hours hanging pictures on the powder pink and light grey walls, putting together the gorgeous grey crib and matching changing table, putting away clothes, blankets, burp cloths, and an assortment of other baby items they had bought (and been gifted) the past few months, and hanging all the tiny dresses and more clothes: from shirts and pants to the cute jacket Lucy had picked out that matched the ones she bought for herself and Tim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They filled the changing table with diapers, wipes, diaper rash creams, lotion, and pacifiers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came the toys both Lucy and Tim had been secretly buying nearly the entire pregnancy, unbeknownst to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they each carried their hauls into the nursery they gaped in shock at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“LUCY CHEN! Where’d all those come from?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he feigned shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy burst into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could ask you the same thing!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed together as they placed teddy bears, stuffed animals, blocks, books, rattles, teething rings and an assortment of other toys on shelves and in the various cloth bins, containers, and buckets around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what else this nursery needs?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy asked as she leaned against the closed door, admiring the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim wrapped his arm around her back, stretching it just enough to reach her belly and gently rest his hand on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve literally got everything you could possibly buy for a nursery. What else would we even need?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked, puzzled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A toy chest! I can just picture it! It would fit right here by the bookshelf, painted in all white! Maybe we could even get her name engraved on it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy dreamily told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll see what I can do!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim glanced down at his watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh shoot! It’s already 4:00. We’ve got to be at the restaurant at 5:00! We should probably get ready to go. We can’t be late.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Which restaurant are we going to? What’s going on?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she curiously asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like I said, it’s a surprise. You’ll just have to wait and see! Now c’mon, you need to get ready!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he pulled her out of the nursery and into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 4:40 when they were finally ready and walking out of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got to the restaurant a little after 5:00. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy noticed some familiar cars outside, but in the rush to get inside, brushed it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is until they actually got to their table, which turned out to be several tables in an event room Angela and Jackson had reserved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the room and around the tables were Nyla, John, and Lilah; Jackson and Sterling; Angela, Wesley and their son Leo; Grey and his wife Luna; Lucy’s mom, and a few other people from Mid-Wilshire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one of the tables were gifts of all sizes, delicately wrapped in mostly light pink and neutral colored paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also a small two-tiered cake with a grey top-tier covered in pink polka dots and a light pink bottom-tier covered in ruffles. On the top was a little fondant elephant with a bow on its head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was absolutely stunned and completely speechless. Tears of overwhelming joy spilled out and rolled down her cheeks as her eyes gazed back and forth across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela was the first one over to greet Lucy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god Angela! This is amazing! Did you do all this? I just...it’s just so...perfect!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela nudged her head towards Jackson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah. Jackson helped! And believe it or not, Tim did too.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy laughed as Nyla, Lilah and John interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, you ready for baby Bradford to be here yet?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nyla teased knowingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God. I was ready 6 weeks ago. And I’ve still got 4 to go. How did you do it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy groaned, clutching her aching back and rubbing her very swollen, very sore belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, she’ll be here before you know it Lucy!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>John interjected, which was met by a glare from both women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have never been pregnant. Therefore you do not get an opinion.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nyla deadpanned, making Lucy cackle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilah looked up at Lucy and Lucy could tell she had a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lilah? What’s up?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you and Uncle Tim picked a name for the baby yet?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyla frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lilah. Aunt Lucy and Uncle Tim will tell us the baby’s name when they’re ready to. I’m sorry Luc…” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. It’s fine! Really!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy assured her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy squatted down to whisper into Lilah’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Lilah? Can you keep a secret?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she whispered and watched as Lilah nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. So Uncle Tim and I did pick out a name, but haven’t told anyone yet. We’re going to tonight, but if you don’t tell anyone else, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I told you a bit early! You have to promise that you won’t tell anyone though, not even your mom, ok. Pinky promise?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. I pinky promise Aunt Lucy!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lilah whispered back, wrapping her pinky around Lucy’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy grinned. Nyla glanced over suspicious, but amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. So the baby’s name is going to be Zoe. Zoe Anne!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she quietly, but excitedly told Lilah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww! That’s such a cute name. I love it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lilah cooed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyla, John, and Lilah headed back to the table. Lucy and Lilah exchanged a silent smile and Lucy held out her pinky, playfully reminding Lilah of the pinky promise they’d just made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy made her way over to Jackson, Sterling, Grey and Luna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! Thank you so much for all of this! You guys are the best. Got anywhere for a pregnant lady to sit down and put her swollen cankles up?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson patted the spot next to him in the booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, how’s my little niece doing in there? Any signs of her moving out any time soon?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jackson bantered, gesturing towards Lucy’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s great! Little lady has taken up residence on my bladder and I think the only way she’s moving out any time soon is if she kicks her way through my belly.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna just laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. I remember being pregnant with Dominique. It was like I had an acrobat and soccer star all in one inside me, especially the last few weeks before she was born. But it’s all very much worth it when you hold her in your arms for the very first time!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just hope that last part happens sooner rather than later! I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I take it you’re about ready to kill Bradford, huh?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grey chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kill is such a strong word. Maybe figure out a way to have him do all the heavy-lifting of growing a baby next time?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all having a great time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela stood up and got everyone’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“OK! We were going to play some games, but Wesley here forgot to grab the stuff we needed for them from the house! So, how about we do presents instead!! Lucy. Tim. The parents-to-be are needed up here!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she waved them to the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing they opened was a stroller and car seat from Lucy’s mom, and some diapers, wipes, bottles, and burp cloths, also from Lucy’s mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next up was a WiFi baby monitor, some headbands and socks, a set of adorable bodysuits, a ‘My Aunt Loves Me’ onesie, an elephant blanket, a giraffe pacifier, and more diapers from Wesley and Angela. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came Jackson and Sterling’s gifts: a baby swing/bouncer, some swaddle wraps, several little outfits (including Lucy’s personal favorite that came with a tiny Buffalo plaid vest), and a cloud-themed activity gym for playing on the floor with the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy picked up another gift before quickly handing it off to Tim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned over to him and whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be back in a minute. Zoe’s doing jumping jacks on my bladder again!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before rushing to locate the nearest bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Lucy sat back down and she and Tim finished opening the rest of the gifts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyla, John, and Lilah had gotten them a nice diaper bag, which was almost identical to the backpack Tim carried into work everyday. They also got a plush book, some pacifiers, even more diapers, a white noise machine, a blanket, a couple outfits, and a plush unicorn, which Lilah informed them she had picked out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they moved on to the last couple of gifts, John piped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve got something else for you guys. It’s in the back of my truck though. I figured it was probably a bit too big to bring inside. I’ll help you load it in your truck when we leave!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he informed Tim and Lucy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came Grey and Luna’s gift. It was a huge bag. There were more diapers, a couple packages of wipes, stacking toys, teething toys, plush toys, a couple frilly little outfits and dresses, a baby bath seat, the cutest little bear robe, some washcloths and towels, a pack of bath toys, a nursery kit with nail clippers, a comb, thermometer...everything you’d possibly need for grooming, and a tiny little LAPD vest and uniform.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy and Tim thanked them and picked up the second to last gift. It was from Tim’s mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim opened it and found the baby carrier he and Lucy had been wanting so badly but hadn’t gotten around to buying yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are we going to be seeing you wearing that thing around the station from now on Bradford?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angela teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, if you want to see the baby around the station, then yeah, you will. I seem to remember you wearing one when you first had Leo. I guarantee it’ll look better on me though!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim shot back, receiving a good laugh and less than friendly hand gesture from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy noticed one last gift that hadn’t been opened. It was marked: </span>
  <b>
    <em>From: Nyla. To: Lucy</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Lucy? That one’s just for mommy, ok? You don’t even have to share it with Tim!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nyla grinned mischievously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy opened it and found a bottle of her favorite moscato, and a bottle of tequila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorted from laughing so hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You and Angela will help me drink these, right?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both mentioned women immediately nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely! You’ve got our numbers!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angela shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, Lucy was starting to get tired and extremely uncomfortable again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim slipped over to Angela. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, not to rush things, but Lucy’s getting exhausted and starting to get uncomfortable again. I’m not sure how much longer she’s gonna last. I think we should probably have some cake and then call it a night. Thanks again for helping me pull this off, by the way!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later the cake was cut and Lucy and Tim  shared a big piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were just getting ready to go when Lucy remembered that they hadn’t revealed the name they’d chosen yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim turned on his T.O voice for a second to get everyone’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HEY! LISTEN UP! WE’VE GOT SOMETHING WE WANT TO TELL YOU BEFORE WE HEAD OUT!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he all but shouted before giving Lucy a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, Tim and I have finally decided on a name for baby Bradford! And no Jackson, it’s not Tucy. After a whole lot of thought and consideration...not to mention arguments and vetoes, our sweet baby girl’s name is going to be...Zoe Anne Bradford!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she eagerly and exuberantly told the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a single dry eye in the room. Even Nyla, who’d been at Mid-Wilshire much shorter than the rest of the group, knew the significance of that name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They let the announcement sink in for a few minutes before gathering up all the gifts and loading them into Tim’s truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John followed them out and called them over to his truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something big in the bed, covered by a heavy blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John pulled the blanket back, revealing a handcrafted toy chest, painted white, and engraved with Zoe’s name, exactly how Lucy had pictured it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was stunned. Then something odd occurred to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait. How’d you know her name to engrave it on there?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asked, confident she already knew the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I had told Tim a while back that I wanted to make something special for the baby, and he told me about how you’d been eyeing the toy chests at every baby store you went to, so I decided to build you one. He only texted me the name a few hours ago. Said something about you wanting it engraved on the side?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>John explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s the sweetest thing ever! I think this might be my favorite gift! Thank you so much John! This is beautiful!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy hugged him, admiring the toy chest the entire time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John and Tim loaded it into Tim’s truck and the soon-to-be parents headed home, where Lucy trudged to bed and passed out almost immediately as soon as they walked in the door. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What’d you think of the surprise baby shower? And how’d you like the gift John made for Tim and Lucy? Like always, feel free to leave feedback in the comments if you want (it is very much appreciated!) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Second Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy is staring down the last few weeks of her pregnancy and the exhaustion is hitting hard, leading her to postpone/cancel the baby shower Holly and her friends/co-workers at West L.A we’re going to throw for her. However, she still gets a little bit of the fun brought to her (and Tim)!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And just like that, this fic is almost finished!! I’m posting the final chapter after this and then it’ll be finished! I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 9: The Second Shower</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last 4 weeks of Lucy’s pregnancy had been dragging by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was now 38 weeks and anxious for baby Zoe to arrive, as was Tim, who had taken the next two weeks off after today, not including the weeks he’d have off for paternity leave after she was born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had everything they needed. The nursery was finished, complete with the toy chest John had built for them, and all the toys and clothes and other gifts they’d gotten at the shower Angela and Jackson threw them a couple weeks ago, although she knew they’d be getting plenty more at the shower Holly was hosting this afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was exhausted just thinking about the upcoming shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was laying on the couch dozing off when her phone rang. It was Tim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey babe.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy groggily answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did I wake you up Luce? I’m sorry, I know how tired you’ve been the past few days.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He apologized profusely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. I mean technically yes, but it’s no big deal. I probably need to get up and get ready to go to Holly’s anyways. So were you calling to check up on me or something?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy asked knowing full well that’s exactly why he had called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, would you be mad if I said yes? While we’re on the subject though, how’re you doing? You feeling alright? The baby still ok?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim was already driving her absolutely crazy and the baby wasn’t even here yet. She couldn’t even imagine what it was going to be like once Zoe was actually born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine. Still pregnant as ever. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to get off this couch, you might come home and find me rolling around like a turtle on my back trying to get up. Would it be bad if the guest of honor didn’t show up to her own baby shower? Because I’m really not feeling it at all.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know how excited she was about it, but just text Holly and tell her you're not feeling up to it. I’m sure she’d understand. Plus it would give us more time alone. Grey’s letting me leave early since it’s probably my last day before paternity leave.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the background, Lucy heard Angela shout Tim’s name and then something else she couldn’t quite make out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmh. Angela’s looking for me. I better go. I’ll see you in a couple hours, ok? Love you mama bear!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok. Love you too papa bear!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she responded, smiling as she hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She immediately texted Holly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hey Holly! I know how excited you are about throwing me a shower, but I am just really not feeling up to it today. I’m just absolutely exhausted and overall not feeling great. I am so sorry. Maybe we could reschedule for after she’s born? I’m really sorry!” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly almost immediately texted back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah! Of course. No problem! Maybe Mel, Nate, and I could stop by later with our gifts and some food though if that’s ok! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. She had grown to love her West L.A family, but the thought of having to go out today was almost unbearable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sure! You know I’ll always accept food lol! Tim will be home in a few hours if you want to stop by after work! I might even be rested up enough to take you on a tour of the nursery! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly texted back her confirmation and then Lucy fell asleep on the couch again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke up to the sound of keys rattling just outside the door before being inserted in to the lock and turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, she watched with a huge, bright grin on her face as Tim opened the door and stepped inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! How’s my favorite mommy-to-be? You want me to fix something for dinner? Or we could skip straight to dessert…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mischievously smirked </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know they say sometimes it can induce labor! So really, it’d be a win-win if you ask me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim added sexily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy glared at him, her eyes like rage lasers going right through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what got us INTO this situation. And right now I’m not very happy with you. YOU did this to me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said in disbelief, gesturing towards her bulging stomach </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And besides, Holly, Mel, and Nate are stopping by later with food and some gifts.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disappointment fell across Tim’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. But maybe later we can try kicking Zoe out of there?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pouted suggestively, rubbing Lucy’s swollen belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm. We’ll see.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucy yawned in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the couch and Lucy laid her head in his lap and fell asleep again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim sat there, gently running his fingers through her hair, admiring her glowing complexion, and rubbing his hand over her belly. The baby began to kick again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shhh! No baby girl! Let your mama sleep sweetheart. She needs all the rest she can get!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered, pressing a kiss to the location of one of the kicks </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy loves you so much already!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat there, gazing at Lucy, taking it all in; the way her lips twitched into a small smile in her sleep every time he felt the baby kick, how one of her arms cradled her bump, the way she was absolutely glowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was everything Tim could ever possibly want. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this, but he was sure glad he had it all right there in front of him: Lucy the love of his life, their home, and this tiny little human they’d created out of pure, undying, total and complete love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take his eyes off of her until sleep overpowered him and he too passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A pounding on the door woke Tim and Lucy both up. The two reached for their off-duty pieces, a mix of habit and a new, fierce, overwhelming instinctive need they’d never felt before, to protect unborn baby Zoe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim crept over to the door and peered through the peephole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Relax boot. It’s just Holly and the other two, whatever their names are. Want me to stall while you go get ready?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“First of all, their names are Mel and Nate. And second, yes, please. Give me like, 10 minutes?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy answered, slowly scrambling to get up and to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim knew from experience that when Lucy said 10 minutes it was usually more like 25, especially as of recently, with her being nearly full-term it made doing anything and everything far more time consuming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited until he heard the bedroom door shut before opening the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey. Hi. Come in. Lucy is uh, just back finishing up getting ready. She’ll be out in a few minutes. You can just set the gifts over by the couch and I’ll take the food to the kitchen.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all awkwardly made their way through the entryway and into the living room to set their gifts down as Tim slipped away to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh. Just...have a seat I guess. Make yourselves comfortable, but don’t touch anything.  I’m going to go check on Lucy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim mumbled as he shuffled out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He typically wasn’t the shy type, nor had he ever actually willingly invited people (other than Angela and Jackson), into his home. And he was absolutely terrible at making small talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Luce. How’s it going back here? Anything I can do to help speed things up? Your friends are waiting on you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he called as he entered the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy hugged in annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m almost ready babe, I promise! And I thought I told you to stall while I got ready! You just left them out there by themselves?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“C’mon. You know I’m horrible at small talk and people in general. I’m seriously the most socially awkward person there is. I know you haven’t forgotten the roundup your rookie year.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory almost made Lucy pee herself laughing so hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think I’d forget</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>? ‘You’re required to provide a chemical sample when accused of driving while impaled...sorry impaired,’ you know it’s a good thing I was so annoyed with you that day, ‘cause you never would’ve lived that one down otherwise!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she teased, stretching up to kiss his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now get back out there. I’ll be there in a minute.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she ordered him with a little grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That minute ended up being another 10 minutes before Lucy finally emerged and made her way back to the couch to sit down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey guys! How was work today? Any wild calls?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asked excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, if you count a robbery call that ended with a kid getting his finger stuck trying to get a gumball out of a machine and the LAFD showing us up as wild, then yeah, we had some pretty wild calls today.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Holly told her dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy just chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just boring because I’m not there!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly, Mel, and Nate just laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, should I open these gifts? You guys didn’t have to get anything though! I think Zoe has every toy, outfit, blanket, shoe, hat, and baby gadget they make nowadays!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Chen! Just open them! We’ve probably only got like, 20 minutes before you crash again!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim huffed, nudging her playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“More like 10. I’ve never been so tired in my life. Anyways, let’s open some presents!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy corrected him, reaching for a present wrapped in glittery light yellow paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ooh! That’s from me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Holly squealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy tore open the paper and opened the box. Inside she found two swimsuits: one a vibrant blue-green floral, and the other a yellow floral suit with ruffles. There was also a cute little flamingo sun hat, a tiny life vest, a grey beach towel with an elephant hood, and a tube of baby sunscreen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s for when you guys take little Zoe to the beach! And I better see some pictures!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Holly exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my gosh Tim!! Look how tiny this little swimsuit is! I can’t even believe Zoe will be this little!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy cooed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Tim reached for one of the other three presents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one was from Mel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the tissue paper out of the bag and began to pull things out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First was a pack of burp clothes, then there was the Sophie the Giraffe teething toy, several books, a bath towel and washcloth set, a car seat cover, bottle drying rack, and finally some plush unicorn stacking rings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww these are great! Thank you so much Mel!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim and Lucy both stated at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy yawned as she reached for the last small gift, which was sitting on top of a large, pristinely wrapped box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small gift was from Nate. It was a few little outfits and a $50 Target gift card. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wasn’t sure what to get or what you guys still needed so I decided on a couple little rompers and a gift card. I hope that’s ok.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nate told them apologetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah! Of course it’s fine! That $50 gift card is going straight to the diaper fund! And these rompers are super cute!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy grinned before promptly turning her attention to the big gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What IS this? I’m pretty sure we don’t need another crib, right babe?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she looked at Tim chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you’re in luck then! Because it’s NOT a crib!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mel exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate and Tim slid the box in front of Lucy and she and Tim began to tear off the paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tore off a few more strips of paper, revealing a sleek, grey jogging stroller. The exact same one they had put on their registry a few months ago and forgot to take off after Lucy and Tim’s moms bought them the other stroller, which also happened to be a stroller/car seat combo they had also put on their registry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“THIS IS AWESOME TIM! You can take Zoe on your morning runs with you! And, when I’m allowed to run again, I can take her on runs with me too! Guys! This is great!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy squealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sarge and some of the other shift officers chipped in and helped us buy it! Consider it a gift from your West L.A Division family!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Holly told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Awww! You guys didn’t have to do that, but thank you so much! We absolutely LOVE it and we love you all!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy beamed, trying (and failing) to hide her exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We also did have to do that! You’re part of the family! All of you. Now, you look like you could use a nap, so we’ll get going, but please let us know if you need anything! We can’t wait to meet Zoe soon!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Holly sighed as she, Mel, and Nate stood to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll see you guys later! And hopefully with a new baby!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t been gone 5 minutes before Lucy was sound asleep on the couch again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim just shrugged, grinned, and pulled a blanket over her before shutting off the lights and going to bed himself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final chapter should be posted fairly soon after this one! How’d you all like this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Due Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Lucy’s due date!! And Tim and Lucy both are anxious to meet their daughter!! Also, a bet is made between them!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoy this last chapter! Hopefully I’ll have my other fic I’ve been working on for like 2 months now, finished soon so I can start posting it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 10: Due Date</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Today was the day. Lucy was officially 40 weeks pregnant. And she was absolutely miserable. </p><p> </p><p>It was August 27th and the middle of a massive heatwave. High temperatures the past 2 weeks had reached well over 100°, and lows never fell below 80°. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily Lucy had been inside, in the air conditioning most of the time. </p><p> </p><p><em> “You think she’ll actually come on time or will she be stubborn like her daddy?” </em>Lucy groaned, half-laughing, half-annoyed. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Well the good news for you is, even if she is stubborn like her daddy, her daddy also happens to be a stickler for keeping schedules. I’ve never been late my entire life. So unless she’s like her mommy, she’ll be making her big debut today!” </em>Tim teased. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy grinned mischievously. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah? Wanna make a bet?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tim raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I’m game if you are!” </em>he challenged her. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ok. If Zoe is born today, I’ll...change all her diapers the first week she’s home. But if she DOESN’T inherit her daddy’s propensity for schedule keeping and takes up mommy’s lateness and ISN’T born today, you get to change all her diapers the first week she’s home!” </em>she proposed. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Wow! She’s not even here yet and you’re </em> <b> <em>already</em> </b> <em> trying to get out of diaper duty!” </em>he said, dumbfounded. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy just laughed. Then she grabbed her back. </p><p> </p><p>Tim rushed to her side. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey, hey, hey? Are you having contractions? What’s going on? Talk to me Luce!” </em>he shouted, concerned. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy waved him away. </p><p> </p><p><em> “No. I don’t think so. I’m fine. It’s just a little back ache. It’s ok! I’m not in labor...unfortunately.” </em>she frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Tim helped her to the couch and she sat down. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Do you need anything? A drink? Something to eat?” </em>he asked. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy shook her head, once again wincing in pain. </p><p> </p><p><em> “No. I’m fine.” </em>she assured him, continuously re-adjusting herself on the couch, trying desperately to relieve her aching back. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Want me to grab a heating pad for your back? It might help.” </em>he suggested. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah. Sure. I’ll try anything right now.” </em>she told him, wriggling around and almost constantly shifting her body. Nothing was helping. And the ache just kept getting worse.</p><p> </p><p>Tim came back with the heating pack and placed it behind her back as she gently leaned forward. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy turned the tv on and found a movie to watch, although she spent most of the movie just trying and failing repeatedly to get comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tim had called Angela.</p><p> </p><p><em> “How did you know when you were in labor?” </em>he immediately asked. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Wow. Ok. Hello to you too! What’s going on? Is Lucy in labor?” </em>she asked excitedly. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I don’t know. She’s got a really bad back ache and she can’t get comfortable. We even tried a heating pack and it didn’t help at all. She’s in pain Ang, and I don’t know what to do to help her!” </em>he sighed. </p><p> </p><p><em> “She’s probably in early labor. The back pain was real when I went into labor with Leo! It helps to walk around and just move. How long’s it been going on?” </em>she answered. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Well, she really only just mentioned it a few hours ago, but I noticed her tossing and turning and shifting around all night. And she was up and down to the bathroom all night too.” </em>he mentioned. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Lucy’s probably been in labor since last night then! I think you guys might be having a baby today!” </em>Angela excitedly told him. </p><p> </p><p>Just then he heard Lucy groan loudly and looked over in time to catch her grimacing in pain. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Uh. Gotta go! Thanks Angela! Talk to you later!” </em>he quickly hung up and dashed over to the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy was clutching her stomach, breathing through what Tim assumed was probably a contraction. </p><p> </p><p><em> “So, good news Luce! I think you’re in labor!” </em>he grinned. </p><p> </p><p>The contraction eased and Lucy smiled. </p><p> </p><p><em> “We’re going to meet our little girl soon!” </em>she exclaimed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few hours later, the contractions had gotten much stronger, way more intense, and a lot closer together. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy was pacing the room, pain etched across her face. </p><p> </p><p>Another contraction hit and she squirmed and winced as she began the breathing techniques she and Tim had learned in their birthing classes. </p><p> </p><p>She doubled over. This was definitely the most excruciating contraction she’d had so far. </p><p> </p><p>Then she felt a trickle of liquid down her leg that quickly turned into a gush, followed by another contraction. </p><p> </p><p><em> “TIM!” </em> she moaned, <em> “My water just broke! We are having this baby!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Tim ran to the bedroom and grabbed the go-bags they’d prepared two months ago and hurried out to the living room. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I’m gonna need some shoes babe!” </em> Lucy told him through another contraction, <em> “OHHHHH GOD!” </em>she screeched in pain. </p><p> </p><p>He ran back to the bedroom, grabbed her a pair of sandals, and hurriedly helped her get them on. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like her insides were being torn, ripped, and shredded apart, all while also being set on fire. It was absolutely excruciating. </p><p> </p><p>Tim helped her into the truck. Every single movement magnified the agony tenfold. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t sit still and she felt an overwhelming urge to push. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Tim. It hurts so bad! I can’t do it!” </em>she cried in anguish. </p><p> </p><p>He took her hand as he drove.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just breathe Lucy. In through your nose...hold...out through your mouth. In through your…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tim was interrupted by her pained screams. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Please make it stop! Please. It hurts so much!” </em>she begged. </p><p> </p><p>She’d barely gotten a breath in before another intense contraction overtook her. </p><p> </p><p>Tim noted the fact that they were now barely a minute apart. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy moaned in agony. </p><p> </p><p><em> “OH GOD TIM! I HAVE TO PUSH!” </em>she yelled, bearing down, grunting and screaming as she began to push their baby out. </p><p> </p><p>Tim pulled over in an empty parking lot, tore the door open and sprinted to the passenger side.</p><p><em> “Ok Lucy. Let me have a look. I think we’re going to have this baby right here, right now. And I’m going to deliver her!” </em>he exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy’s contractions were now nearly back-to-back, nonstop. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ok Lucy, give me a big push!” </em>he instructed her. </p><p> </p><p>She braced herself and pushed as hard as she could before collapsing back into the seat, letting out another shriek of pain. </p><p> </p><p>She pushed a few more times before Tim exclaimed,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “OK! I can see her head now Lucy! This is the hard part. You’re going to have to push really hard for me. Just take my hand and squeeze!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed onto her legs, giving extra leverage and allowing her to give a massive push. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy felt the baby’s head move as she pushed. She also felt an intense burning and a whole lot of pressure. </p><p> </p><p>She cried out in absolute agony. </p><p> </p><p><em> “C’mon Lucy! Just a few more pushes and our little girl will be here! You can do it baby. Ok, give me another big push!” </em>she heard Tim tell her. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy wanted to pass out. She was exhausted and in so much pain.</p><p> </p><p>She shrieked again with the next contraction and once more began to push.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Alright Luce! Her head is out. Let’s get her shoulders out now! You’re almost there!” </em>Tim cheered her on. </p><p> </p><p>She bore down again. </p><p> </p><p><em> “AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OH GOD!! JUST GET. HER. OUT!!!! GET HER OUT!!” </em>Lucy screamed. </p><p> </p><p>One more push and the shoulders were out and with one final push, Zoe Anne Bradford was born. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy heard a shrill cry and screaming and she began to sob. </p><p> </p><p>Tim took baby Zoe and wrapped her in his jacket before handing her back to Lucy. </p><p> </p><p>He had tears streaming down his face and the hugest smile Lucy had ever seen, on his face. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Welcome to the world Zoe Anne! And what an entry that was! You couldn’t have waited until we got to the hospital, huh baby girl?” </em>Lucy cooed. </p><p> </p><p>Tim couldn’t hardly take his eyes off Lucy and their beautiful little girl.</p><p> </p><p>She had Lucy’s soft, chestnut brown hair, and her nose, even her eyes were identical to Lucy’s, except for the color of them being the exact same gorgeous shade of blue as Tim’s. </p><p> </p><p>Tim called for an ambulance. </p><p> </p><p>As they waited for it to arrive, Tim and Lucy sat in shock and awe at everything that had just happened. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy, with some unreal, unnatural amount of strength, had just given birth to the most stunning little girl. Tim had delivered his own daughter. They were parents now. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Don’t worry. I’ll help you change her diapers!” </em>Tim whispered. Lucy softly giggled, not taking her eyes off of their newborn daughter. </p><p> </p><p>All the anxiety and uncertainty that had shrouded this unplanned, wild ride melted away.</p><p> </p><p> Now it was just Tim, Lucy and baby Zoe. And that is all they would ever need.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baby Bradford has arrived!!! How’d you like this chapter?  This wasn’t exactly how I was planning the baby to be born, but then I started writing and this was the result! So how’d you like Tim and Lucy delivering the baby all by themselves? </p><p>Finally, thank you for all the comments and feedback and kudos!! I read every comment and they were all so sweet and nice and incredible, so thank you so much!! Also, sorry I’m so terrible at responding to all your wonderful comments, but I’m trying to be better about it, but know that I see them and I read all of them and I really appreciate them all!!</p><p>Like I said, hopefully I’ll finish up the other fic I’m working on here soon so I can start posting it! </p><p>Thank you all so much again for reading and commenting and kudos!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>